star_wars_resistance_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Resistance Rising Wiki
Star Wars: Resistance Rising is an upcoming science fiction space fantasy novel based on the Lucasfilm Star Wars film franchise. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and will be published through the computer program Blurb. Taking place a month after the events of The Last Jedi, the Resistance is broken and on the run as the First Order continues to tighten its grip on the Galaxy. Following the instructions given to her by Luke Skywalker before his death, the scavenger Rey travels across the Galaxy in search of the Jedi Master Ryan Lee, another survivor of Luke's fallen Jedi Order. However, when Kylo Ren discovers that the Jedi still exist, he sets out on a personal mission to finish off Skywalker's Jedi Order. There is no official release date for the novel. Plot One year after the events of The Last Jedi, the First Order continues to tighten its grip on the Galaxy. Meanwhile, the Resistance has established a secret base on the remote planet Teth, where they plan their next move. Leia Organa reveals to Rey that Luke was not the only Jedi to survive Kylo Ren's massacre of the New Jedi Order. She tells Rey that before he disappeared, Luke sent them a device containing information about a powerful Jedi Master who fought in the Clone Wars and later, against the Galactic Empire. Believing that this Jedi Master could tip the scales in their favor, Leia asks Rey to find him and recruit him to the cause. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren launches an invasion on the planet Onderon. The First Order easily overpowers the planet's security force and captures the capital. When the King, Ramsis Dendup, refuses to surrender to the First Order, he is publicly executed in public by Kylo Ren. As the First Order takes over the planet, former senator Lux Bonteri sends a coded distress message to the Resistance. On Teth, the Resistance commanders gather to review the message. Commander Larma D'Acy expresses sympathy for the people of Onderon, regretting the fact that the Resistance cannot take action at the present moment. Poe Dameron protests, stating that they can't ignore a plea for help. Leia reminds him that they are still recovering from the Battle of Crait, agreeing with D'Acy that they cannot risk engaging the First Order so soon after their recent losses. Jonathan Hicks, a lieutenant of the Resistance, reluctantly agrees that it is too risky. After the meeting, however, Jonathan tells Poe that he agrees with him. The lieutenant tells him that there are other members of the Resistance who might stand with him. Convinced that it is the right thing to do, Poe recruits a small team to aid the people of Onderon, which includes the former stormtrooper Finn and the recently recovered mechanic Rose Tico. Meanwhile, a First Order fleet invades the planet Naboo. Despite the capital city of Theed surrendering without a fight, the First Order proceeds to bomb the city. General Hux receives a transmission from Ren demanding a report on his mission. Hux reports that they still have found no sign of the Resistance base. Ren is annoyed, using the Force to strangle Hux for his incompetence. When his transmission ends, Hux expresses his distaste at having to answer to a child. Another transmission is beamed out to the Resistance, revealing the First Order's mission to hunt down what remains of their enemies. Leia sends her hopes to Rey, who is already off on her mission. Accompanied by the Wookiee Chewbacca and astromech droid R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon, Rey returns to Takodana to question Han Solo's old friend Maz Kanata. Maz directs Rey to the mysterious planet Tython, which she believes is where Rey will find the Jedi Master called Ryan Lee. Meanwhile, aboard the bridge of the First Order Star Destroyer Warbringer, Kylo Ren senses a ripple in the Force. It only takes a few minutes for him to identify the ripple's source as belonging to a Jedi. Believing that this is what Luke referred to on Crait regarding the last of the Jedi, Ren sets out on a personal mission to investigate the disturbance. Meanwhile, Poe Dameron commandeers a Resistance supply freighter during a routine training exercise, with some help from Rose and Finn. Jonathan, leading the exercise, covers Poe's actions by telling Leia that he had a different training exercise for their most skilled pilot. On their way through hyperspace, Poe outlines his plan to the strike team; which includes Finn and Rose getting them a civilian supply freighter in order to get them past the First Order's blockade around Onderon. Following Maz's instructions, Rey and her travelling companions travel to the ancient planet of Tython. It is this planet that serves as the refuge for Jedi Master Ryan Lee, who has spent the past six years studying from the ancient Jedi Holocrons. Rey approaches the lone Jedi Master, explaining her reasons for coming. When he hears the news of Luke Skywalker's death, Ryan invites Rey to stay for awhile. Ryan tells Rey about his past, providing more details regarding the fall of Luke's Jedi Order and the events leading to Ben Solo's descent to the Dark Side. When Rey expresses her belief that Ben can be saved, Ryan is reminded of the very same hope Luke had towards his father, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. Ryan also discovers Rey's mission to recruit him to the Resistance, however, he is tired of the bloodshed and wishes simply to live in peace. As he turns to enter his hut, he offers to help complete her training so that the Jedi will still play a role in restoring peace and justice to the Galaxy. Meanwhile, at a refueling space station, Finn and Rose put Poe's plan into effect. While refueling, Finn confronts the pilot of a civilian supply freighter under the disguise of an ambassador of a wealthy family from Naboo. The pilot is easily pursuaded to sell his freighter in exchange for a large sum of credits. On their way to Onderon, Poe receives a private transmission from Leia demanding his location. Poe reluctantly tells her the truth and gives her his reasons for going rogue. After hearing him out, Leia hesitantly allows him to proceed, and even puts the Resistance fleet on standby. The Resistance strike team soon arrives over Onderon, and are immediately intercepted by the First Order. Poe responds to the First Order's transmissions, explaining that they have a scheduled delivery to make at the planet's capital city of Iziz. After a brief time, the First Order clears them for landing. A trio of TIE fighters escorts them to Iziz, where a squadron of stormtroopers await to inspect the cargo. The stormtrooper squad are soon neutralized by a group of freedom fighters led by Lux Bonteri. Lux takes Poe and his team to a hidden base on the outskirts of the city, where he fills them in on the situation. General Tandin explains that the Onderon Militia has tried their best to repel the First Order, but all their efforts have been less than successful. Finn proposes another strategy to free Onderon: take out the commanding officer of the First Order's army. Lux agrees, believing Finn's suggestion to be their best option at the current time. Back on Tython, Rey undergoes a series of exercises Ryan put together designed to test her speed and agility. Eventually Ryan decides to test out her skills with a lightsaber in a combat exercise, which he wins through more experience and years of training. That night, Rey tells Ryan her story; beginning with her first meeting with the droid BB-8 and the former stormtrooper Finn, all the way from the Battle of Starkiller Base to the Battle of Crait. Ryan is saddened to learn of the losses, and as a result of learning about the current condition of the Resistance, changes his mind about staying out of the conflict. Aboard the First Order Star Destroyer Harbinger, Admiral Josh Vandiermen is alerted to a situation on the planet surface relating to the supply freighter that had recently arrived in the system. Suspecting that the Resistance is involved, Vandiermen orders all units to search the city and forests for anything suspicious. On the surface, the sudden shift in stormtrooper patrols is noticed by General Tandin, who warns Lux and the others to the situation. Rose suspects that the First Order must've noticed something was off the moment the supply freighter's crew disappeared. With time rapidly running out, Lux proposes taking control of the local First Order shipyard. Cast * Rey - An orphaned woman from Jakku who is the last Jedi apprentice of Luke Skywalker. * General Leia Organa - The Force-Sensitive leading general of the Resistance, wife of the late smuggler Han Solo and twin sister of Luke Skywalker. * Finn - A stormtrooper of the First Order who has since defected to the Resistance. * Poe Dameron - A highly skilled X-Wing pilot and high ranking commander of the Resistance. * Rose Tico - A mechanic of the Resistance. * Lieutenant Jonathan Hicks - A high ranking officer of the Resistance who used to fight as a soldier for the Rebel Alliance. * Chewbacca - A Wookiee and the first mate of the Millennium Falcon. * Ryan Lee - A powerful Jedi Master who fought both in the Clone Wars and the early days of the Galactic Civil War before disappearing after the fall of the New Jedi Order. * Kylo Ren - The Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Darth Vader. * General Armitage Hux - The First Order's second-in-command and the former commander of Starkiller Base. * Admiral Josh Vandiermen '''- A high ranking officer who used to be one of Emperor Palpatine's advisors during the Galactic Civil War. * '''Sheev Palpatine / Darth Sidious - The former Emperor of the Galaxy and Dark Lord of the Sith who seemingly died in Return of the Jedi. Notes * It is confirmed by Hux that Captain Phasma perished following her battle with Finn in The Last Jedi. * The Emperor is revealed to have survived the events of Return of the Jedi, and has been manipulating the First Order's operations from the shadows. Category:Browse